


Care For a Swim?

by ScientistSalarian



Series: Rydros Gifset Drabbles [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Turians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScientistSalarian/pseuds/ScientistSalarian
Summary: I felt like writing some quick Rydros drabbles so I did the gif prompts on Tumblr. This one is for Guileandgall who requested I use gif #16.





	Care For a Swim?

It was Tiran Kandros’ first trip to Aya and Sara Ryder wanted to take him somewhere special. He so rarely had the opportunity to leave the Nexus, she wanted to make sure he got to see the best the planet had to offer. Sara had asked Jaal for recommendations and he told her about a spot of his, a secluded oasis where the water ran crystal clear. He admitted that it was a personal favorite spot for “romantic encounters”. Considering that this would be her first real date with Kandros that didn’t take place on the Nexus or the Tempest she was hoping to impress him.

 

She greeted him warmly with a hug and a quick kiss on his left mandible and took his hand. Kandros couldn’t help but bask in the almost forgotten feeling of warmth emanating from a proper sun. Natural light instead of harsh fluorescents was a welcome change of pace for him. He could tell she was excited for whatever she had planned for him and he followed her with anticipation. Even on the Nexus she had managed to still find a way to make the overly familiar surroundings feel romantic so he wondered what she was able to pull off with an entire alien planet to work with.

 

“So I know turians aren’t the greatest swimmers but I think you’re going to enjoy this anyway.” Sara said with a grin spreading across her face. She had been planning this for a week now and was eager to test out the water for herself. She was also curious to see how Kandros fared in the water.

 

“Trying to drown me, Sara? There’s easier ways to kill a turian.” he teased.

 

“Yeah but they won’t be nearly as entertaining.” Sara retorted. As they made their way to the pool of water, Kandros could hear the roar of the waterfall. Once they made their ways through the trees and underbrush Kandros was taken aback by the staggeringly stunning view. The waterfall emptied into a serene looking lake and with the sun beating down on them, it looked incredibly inviting.

 

“Well, I can think of worse ways to go than attempting to swim on an alien world with my alien girlfriend.” He tossed his shirt on the ground and watched shamelessly as Sara stripped down to a navy blue bikini with thin white stripes. He realized he didn’t have a bathing suit and decided just to swim in his underwear. He wore tight black briefs that left very little to the imagination. Sara gave him an approving look and led him into the water.

 

The cool water was a shock to his skin for a brief moment but once he got acclimated he found it rather pleasant. Sara on the other hand decided not to walk elegantly into the water as Kandros had but climbed up the side of the falls and dove in.

 

“You really are insane sometimes, you know that?” Kandros had no desire to throw himself off of a cliff of any sort, least of all into water of an unknown depth.

 

Sara walked towards him with a sense of purpose and wrapped her arms around his waist. “Have you really never been under water before?” she inquired.

 

“Not if I can help it.” He responded.

 

“Trust me, in this hot sun, it feels amazing.” Sara took his hand and led him in deeper. The water was up to his shoulders now and he contemplated trying to go out further. “Hold on to me, Tiran. I promise I will not let you drown.”

 

“Well, I wouldn’t be the first to put my life in the hands of the human Pathfinder and they’ve all come back alive.” Kandros acquiesced to her wishes and placed one arm tightly around her waist and the other around her shoulders. She led him further into the water until it nearly covered her head. She instructed him to hold is breath and pushed off sharply from the sandbar where she stood. The two of them gracefully moved through the water as she paddled. She motioned for him to use a single arm to help propel them and he did his best to mimic her movements.

 

Unfortunately he didn’t have the same rhythm that she did and he propelled them into circles. Together they spun under the water until they reached the bottom. Sara pushed off and kicked her legs hard until they reached the surface. When both them emerged from the water Sara started to laugh. “Ok, so I probably should have gone over a few things first but not bad for your first time. Especially when you’re being maneuvered by someone significantly smaller than you.”

 

“Going under water is bad enough for a turian without adding dizziness to the mix.” he shook his head wondering why he was always so keen to go along with her harebrained plans in the first place.

 

“Alright, no more going under. I can think of a way to make it up to you though.” She untied her bikini top, balled it up, and tossed it back onto the shore. She undid the ties on either side of her bottoms and tossed them away as well.

 

Kandros grabbed her by her hips and kissed her roughly. “That’s a good start but I think it’s going to take more than that to make up for earlier.” He ran his hands up the sides of her body, brushing lightly over her breasts. Sara led him through the waterfall and pressed him up against the smooth rocks. He lifted her up out of the water and kissed her again. He removed his underwear and draped it over a nearby stone that protruded far out of the lake. He lifted her out of the water and she wrapped her legs around him. “That’s definitely a good start” he growled in her ear. He held her firmly against the stone surface and lowered her down onto him.

 

“I’m prepared to do whatever you think is necessary to make up for the heinous infraction of taking a turian for a swim.” She said in a dark tone.

 

He nibbled at her neck before allowing himself to enter her. “I’m going to hold you to that promise, Sara.”

 

Sara’s only response was a short gasp of pleasure as he filled her. Despite Kandros’ earlier protestations, she was definitely going to count this date as a success.


End file.
